


From The Shadows Light Shall Spring

by KarinMaria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMaria/pseuds/KarinMaria
Summary: The heat was stifling, the merciless sun shone from a cloudless sky without a breeze in a mockery of nice weather. It was only early morning, but the heat was already unrelenting.Summer in Georgia was bad before the world went to shit. Now, without the creature comforts of the 21st century it was almost unbearable. Long gone were the days of ice cubes and ac-units.





	1. The start of something new

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, it mixes HP and TWD which I'm obsessed with at the moment. I just had a strike of inspiration. Let me know if you like it :) 
> 
> Ps. I don't have a Beta, so any mistakes are mine. I wrote this in like 45 min.
> 
> I've fleshed out the story a little bit, and edited som formatting errors.

The heat was stifling, the merciless sun shone from a cloudless sky without a breeze in a mockery of nice weather. It was only early morning, but the heat was already unrelenting.  
Summer in Georgia was bad before the world went to shit. Now, without the creature comforts of the 21st century it was almost unbearable. Long gone were the days of ice cubes and ac-units. 

“Too bad we ain’t got no beers”, the rough looking archer grunted.  
“Wow man, way to make me feel better”, Glenn replied as he gave Dixon a dark look

Daryl Dixon put his hand up to shade his eyes, not a walker in sight, just the silence of a dead world.  
Sweat was dripping down his back, the leather vest he wore not helping, but there’re a certain comfort and a sense of victory in keeping hold of things from before. 

The two men were sitting on the flat roof keeping watch, making sure that no walkers were coming to close to the group as they tried to sleep in the abandoned auto shop they found. It had only been a week or so since the farm got overrun, but who counted days anymore, and already the group was feeling the fatigue of being on the road again.  
The Greene family were still in shock, not able to contribute much, however the oldest Maggie was shaping up, she seemed to be a capable young woman. The two men didn’t talk much, there was not much to say in this world. No current events to discuss, no games to dissect. 

Out of the woods a walker aimlessly stumbled, wearing only one shoe and its tattered clothing matted with blood. The walkers stomach was ripped open and the guts were spilling out, but the troubling thing was the bright shine of red blood around the mouth, fresh blood. 

Glenn nudged Daryl to get his attention, he pointed to the walker,  
“Fresh blood” he whispered.  
“Could be animal” Daryl grunted as he lifted his crossbow to put the thing down.  
“Look, look” Glenn exclaimed, “Get down”.

Daryl and Glenn crouched down behind the low wall and stared intently, behind the walker a young man with messy dark hair, maybe around 20 or so, dressed in what looked like deep green leather soundlessly crept up and with a precise swing of a strangely shiny and bejewelled sword the man took the top of the walkers head of. The walker fell to the ground with a soft thud, the creature now permanently dead.  
Daryl and Glenn looked on as the man efficiently cleaned of his sword and then placed it in the equally bejewelled scabbard at his hip in a fluid motion. They watched as the stranger cocked his head to the side as if listening for something, his gaze firmly on the auto shop, considering. He then smiled a little private smile and nodded to himself.  
Daryl frowned as he readied his crossbow, just in case. His mouth fell open as they watched the young man flick his wrist and the dead walker instantly burst in to flames. In less than a minute there was not a trace left. No ash, not even scorch marked earth where the walker had lain, just pure green grass. Glenn and Daryl both startled when the stranger then looked right at them with piercing emerald green eyes, and with a cheeky salute and a wink the man turned on the spot and disappeared. 

“The fuck just happened”, Darryl exclaimed, still staring at the spot the man was not a second ago, “what the hell was that”  
“I... I... I don’t know”, Glenn said in a stutter his eyes wide with shock,” I’ve never seen anything like that, he just disappeared, how? I mean how did he do that? With the fire and the vanishing in thin air? How did he know where we were?” Glenn, stared at Daryl, his eyes wide open and mouth slack in shock.  
“Fuck if I know, I’m not even sure what that was, but we need to check where that walker came from, see if we can find the source of the blood”, Daryl decided, “see if there’s a poor fucker out there about to turn”  
“Yeah, okay” Glenn said resigned “Let’s just tell someone we’re going” 

Both of the men climbed down from the roof and entered the main building, most of the group just waking up, there were no sleep ins in the apocalypse. Carol was just starting breakfast and Rick were standing by the door as a lone sentry, watching and waiting. His trusty colt python strapped to his hip, still in his police uniform.

“Anything?”, he asked looking at Daryl  
Daryl looked at him, not sure what to say. How did one explain what he and Glenn witnessed?  
“Just one walker, with fresh blood on it, me an Glenn are gunna go have a look” Daryl finally replied  
“Did you shoot it?”, Rick asked.  
“No, he didn’t need to, some dude with a sword came out of nowhere and lobbed it’s head of” Glenn exclaimed.  
Rick’s hand immediately went to his gun, staring intently out of the window, “Was he alone”, he asked in a hurry eyes frantically looking around, “Where did he go? What way?” ‘  
Glenn looked at Daryl, trying to gauge how much they should say, the archer answered “Nah man, he was alone, just took off, he knew we were here though, looked right at us and winked” Daryl gave a nod to the door, “We gunna go have a look”  
Rick gave them both a speculative look, a look that said ´I know there’s something you’re not telling me´. “Be careful, you have 30 minutes, then were going”, Rick said, “We can’t stay here, not if there’s people nearby”  
Rick turned to the group and told them that they were leaving as soon as possible, start packing.  
He opened the door and repeated his earlier statement,” 30 minutes”. Glenn nodded to Rick as he and Daryl slunk out of the door into the Georgia forest surrounding the deserted mechanics shop. 

Glenn turned to Daryl, “Why aren’t we telling Rick and the others about the magic?”  
“Magic?”, Daryl grunted, “I aint telling anybody about that voodoo shit, they’ll think we lost it”.  
Glenn gave Daryl a look that said, ´I’m not sure we haven’t´. “I think we need to just focus on right now, keep your head on a swivel, we don’t know what else that dude can do”.  
The two survivors from the Atlanta group walked around the area searching for any sign of what the walker had killed and looked for any clues as to the “magic man”, and who he was and where he went. 

What they didn’t know was that under a shimmering piece of fabric once belonging to death, now in the possession of its master one Harry James Potter stood watching, knowing that it wasn’t time to reveal himself yet. But soon he would make contact, he just needed to be sure that they could be trusted. In this brave new world, you can’t just bring anyone in to your sanctuary, especially when it holds the people you love more than anything in the world. The archer and the guy with the baseball cap hadn’t shot him on sight, and that was not common these days. It would take time to trust, but Harry believed, at the least these two men could be trusted, and until he was sure of the rest he would be watching from the shadows. Helping when needed, unnoticed.


	2. New places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A safe place?

Harry watched as the group packed up their vehicles and headed east, he understood the urgency, it wasn’t every day you encountered strangers these days, and when you did it rarely went well for anyone. Harry had been observing them from afar for a while, the first time he’d seen them they had just survived a herd, well most of them had. Soon he would get closer, to listen in for real. To get to know them.  
Harry idly twirled the elder wand in his hand, his face pensive, he quickly placed a tracking charm on the guy with the crossbow, and one on the Asian kid with the baseball cap. He’d look in on them later, for now he had other things to do. 

Harry wrapped the cloak tighter around himself and apparated to a clearing a couple of miles north, there around a campfire a fellow sword wielder named Michonne sat on watch as her companion, a woman named Andrea got some rest. 

The first time Harry had seen the two women he had been hesitant to approach them, mostly due to the fact they had pet walkers. This world will screw you up, but some people are worse than others. Harry soon realized though, the walkers worked as a deterrent to other walkers, their smell covered up the scent of human, it really was very clever. They also functioned as mules, and carrying extra supplies was never a bad idea.

Harry watched until Andrea had woken up and the two women had planned for the day, the wizard smiled to himself, the way they were heading would make them walk past one of his ‘safe houses’, they were not really houses as much as whole gated communities, areas that were empty of both walkers and unfriendly humans, under disillusionment charms and anti muggle wards to ward of unwanted intruders. 

He apparated over dropping the wards as he was walking up to the gate, stopping at the first house making sure everything was in order, as he was checking the other buildings he for the two tracking charmed he had placed earlier and was surprised to realize they were close, they would be here soon, Harry decided to let them find the estate, to see what they would do. Harry was also very concerned about one of the women in the group, she looked very pregnant. They would need a place to rest for a while at the least.

He quickly checked that there was enough food in the houses for everybody. He popped over to the community center, a modern Eco-friendly building with solar panels and a communal vegetable garden, Harry had quickly fixed it up, a little pet project of his, it felt good to make things grow in this decaying world. There was enough space to grow crops, but it would take too much time.  
There were some chickens running around, probably refugees from one of the farms in the area, they could easily be captured, there was also a couple of goats living on the estate, Harry mostly placed them there as lawn maintenance workers. 

Harry pulled a carrot from the earth and munched on it as he walked to the gate, under the cloak he waited for the group to get closer. 

With the distant rumbling of car engines, walkers started to appear out of the surrounding woodland, Harry quickly sent a few pebbles flying through most of their skulls and followed with incendio to get rid of them. He left a few of them walking, as the lack of walkers was suspicious. 

The group stopped outside the gate, guns and crossbows at the ready, they quickly got in a formation and took out the remaining walkers with efficient movements, ‘Conserving energy’ Harry thought, ‘clever’.  
The hunter and the cop took the lead, they walked along the brick wall and peered in the gate with caution, Rick looked at Daryl and raised an eyebrow in question, the hunter nodded in response, the sudden noise of a gun banging on the gate made several of the people in the group jump. The sound was jarring. They stood at attention, ready for whatever would show at the gate. After several minutes the only walkers appearing were coming out from between the trees.  
The leader looked at the group “It seems empty but keep your guard up”  
“Rick. Listen” Daryl had his ear pressed against the code lock, the hum of electricity was unmistakable. Rick got a manic look in his eyes, he quickly pressed a code in the box and to everyone’s surprise the gate slid open. Rick nodded to the group “Emergency responder code” he explained “they have to have them”, he told the others to drive the cars in and when they were safely inside, he closed the gate again. 

Harry watched the group, impressed with how hey were behaving, they were impressive, he liked how they communicated silently, seeming to understand each other without words. They left Glenn and Maggie at the gate to keep watch, the rest of the group sticking together. He followed them as they explored the area and the houses. Shouts of joy could be heard when they found the food Harry had placed in the houses, they searched all of them. At the back of the compound behind a group of trees they found a park with open grass areas a playground and a fountain still running. 

“Oh my god” the woman with the short hair exclaimed “Goats” Carol laughed and pointed. The group looked over and saw a group of 10 or 12 goats just grazing on some grass by one of the houses ignoring the humans. The old farmer, Hershel said, “they have kids, that means milk, and meat” He looked around and cocked his head “I think there’s chickens as well, I can hear them”. Everyone’s shoulders dropped some of the tension, they would eat today and tomorrow. 

Rick looked at the group, his pregnant wife, his young son. He turned around in a circle took it all in and said, “it’s perfect”.


End file.
